Across The Universe
by Gloomy Ruby
Summary: Spiderman/Daredevil/Teen Titan cross over. PP/MM, Ro/?, Ra/KW Daredevil and Spiderman get dropped into an alternate universe, and chaos ensues! Not crack, however this may jump around a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this isn't my first fanfiction, but i'm trying to get my ass into gear here. This is short, but I know for a fact that the next one will be at least twice as long. If you read sladin, please please please read the AN at the bottom. Otherwise, feel free to disregard.**

It was a dark and stormy night at Titans Tower. The power was out, and the rain was pouring. Nobody was even brave enough to attempt driving in this weather.

The atmosphere was totally depressing. And only one titan was awake.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…. Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…."

Raven levitated calmly as she continued her mantra. Outside the rain hit the glass continuously and the noise all but melted together as she faded further into her concentration. The sound of the consistent tapping at the window was enough to give her a sense of security and balance. The thought of a disturbance didn't even occur to her.

_**BOOM!**_

Raven fell to the floor in shock as a figure slammed into her window. The person started sliding down the window as Raven sprung into action. She threw the window open and flew to catch the figure before he fell.

Thunder crashed and lightning struck as the hooded, and now soaked, titan took the masked boy into the tower.

She set him on the couch, and made sure he was unconscious before she left him. With the proper precautions taken, she went to get her leader. She opened the door and shook the boy wonder awake.

"Robin!"

"Raven, I'm trying to sleep."

"Get up."

Robin groaned and almost turned over, before a resounding smack could be heard from everywhere in the tower.

Robin looked around suddenly alert.

"Ow! That hurt, damn it! What is it?"

"Someone's in the tower."

Before she could blink, he was already armed and out the door.

"Wait! He's unconscious."

Robin slowed down slightly and allowed Raven to lead him to the living room. There they could see that the boy was starting to stir. Robin warily made his way over, ready for a fight. The unconscious teen's eyes flickered and he tried to listen to what was going on.

"Where did you find him?"

"He crashed into my window."

The voices were distant but he could tell that there were only two people near him, and that they were very close. He attempted to flex his fingers and was satisfied in the feeling of not being sore from crashing into glass.

"Did he try to attack you?"

"No. He was passed out."

The boy groaned, and tried to sit up.

"Hold it."

He listened for the two heartbeats, and 'saw' that the closer voice was holding a weapon.

"I come in peace."

Raven rolled her eyes. _If beast boy were here, he'd of thought that was funny. _But of course, the other three titans were still sleeping. After all, it was nearly four in the morning.

"Who are you?

Robin glared at the teen and clenched his hands harder around his staff.

"I am the Daredevil."

"The who?"

Robin and Raven both shared the same thought. But the Daredevil, was getting very short on his patience.

"Nevermind. Just know I'm not the bad guy."

He turned his head to the side to get a better feel for the boy wonder's heart beat. It slowed considerably from when he first woke up, but it was still assumed that he was the enemy.

"How do we know that you're not working for Slade?"

"Who?"

"You don't know who Slade is?"

The blind teen scratched the back of his head and sat up a little, noting the shuffling of his captors' feet.

"I don't even know who you are, and I'm not quite sure where I am."

Robin let down his guard a little bit, and Daredevil took his chance to stand.

"Who are _you._?"

"Robin. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans."

Confusion was prominent in the red-clad boy's head.

"Are you supposed to be famous?"

Robin's face got flushed with something between anger and embarrassment. Raven put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Of course I am! Of course we are!"

The Daredevil shrugged and turned away from the stewing teen.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Raven had to roll her eyes; her leader could get so hot-headed sometimes. After his outburst though, Raven could've sworn she had heard a chuckle. A bitter mirthless chuckle. Like someone that was alone in a bad inside joke.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to"

Raven noticed that Confusion slipped into Robin's face for a second before he composed himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The sky was still stormy outside, and lighting struck, casting light where there was dark for the blind boy. Still facing away from the two titans, he bit his lip, silently cursing himself for letting that slip. Why did he always have to act before thinking?

"Nothing. And if we're done with the Spanish inquisition, I'd like to get the hell out of here."

Lightning struck again, and he made his way towards a window.

"Stop! We won't hesitate to attack you."

Matt Murdock allowed a smirk on his face.

"I'd like to see you try."

The lightning flashed once more, and he was gone.

**Okay sladin fans, I'm on a hunt for a fanfiction that I liked, but forgot how to find. I figure since there must be someone out there that knows. **

**Robin posses as a girl to find out about kidnappings. I think. All I know is that the other titans coerce him into cross dressing and waiting in the park, then slade happens across him. **

**If you know, or think you know, please tell me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had this sitting around gathering dust. To my horror, I almost thought that I'd lost this one. As you can see, it was safe!**

Matthew Michael Murdock looked out on Jump City and sighed. The storm was still pouring, and he hasn't been able to find shelter since bumping into the teen titans. _Not my best choice..._ In the distance, he could hear something whizzing through the air. He turned just in time to dodge someone crashing into him.

The figure in question got up to dust himself off.

"Spidey?" The first thing Daredevil felt was surprise. Last time he "saw" Spiderman was a couple hours ago, then he just…disappeared.

Spiderman looked at his comrade and started shifting uncomfortably from the water seeping into his suit. He felt unbelievably relieved that Matt was all right. And that he didn't get himself killed going after him. As a result, he ran to hug him.

Daredevil tensed a little, and tentatively returned the gesture, before breaking the ice with a simple comment.

"You're…wet."

Peter laughed as he stepped back from his partner.

"Smartass.

Matt then decided that he need to ask something slightly more important, and less sarcastic.

"What're you doing here?"

"I followed you. Doc Oc doesn't mess around and when that beam hit you, and you disappeared..."

Pete trailed off, leaving the implications for Matt. Ah. So he thought that Matt got disintegrated or something. And he followed him anyway. Looks like some took 'till death do you part' a little too seriously.

"Well at least we're alive." Matt was happier than he let on. But of course, he had to stay bad cop at all times while they were in costume.

"I guess."

Spiderman shrugged noncommittally and looked away from Daredevil. Huh. That was oddly non optimistic of him. Probably the fact that they were lost. Hugely.

"Any idea where we are?" Daredevil decided to try to break the tension a little by getting something productive done.

"Not a clue." Well _that _was really helpful. At least he had an excuse. He could've only just gotten here! Unlike Matt, who got here hours ago, and was too busy becoming undesirable number one.

And as if Pete cottoned on to his thoughts…

"I heard that were local heroes around here. Do you know anything about that?"

Daredevil scratched the back of his neck, and tried to figure out how to answer.

'_Oh yeah, I met the heroes. Then I made myself look like a criminal evading arrest and broke their windows. Let's go ask if we can crash at their place.' _

"Um…"

"That guy might know!"

Matt listened around, and heard a fast heart beat, coming towards them. He jumped off the building and went towards the sound. As he almost reached the person, he heard his partner shooting webs at their unknown adversary. As it turns it out, it was one of the very same heroes he escaped not two minutes ago. God, what was his name? Some bird name…Cardinal? Hawk? He landed with a thud in front of Spiderman.

"Get this off me!" He was _pissed. _

"Relax buddy, it'll dissolve in an hour or two. You wouldn't know where to find the local heroes would you?"

Matt felt like asking, "_Are you blind? Of course _he _would." _But he could only assume that he was wearing some outlandish costume like they were. Unbeknownst to Matt, Robin gave Spiderman a look that clearly said, "Duh!".

Matt elbowed Pete. He raised his eyebrows, in what he hoped was a significant way, when he realized that Peter couldn't see it. But somehow, Pete seemed to catch his drift, because right after the exchange, he went to help Robin get unstuck. As soon as he was free, his first thought was to subdue the both of them, but stopped. They _did _release him after all. And that stunt that the horned guy pulled could have easily been a misunderstanding.

However…

His pride didn't let him forget that he was careless enough to let himself get tied up just now. He decided to stand his ground, and keep treating them like threats until he could confirm their intentions.

"Robin." Matt had to keep himself from "ah-ha-"ing out loud. That's the kid's name! Peter on the other hand didn't know this information. "Spiderman." He looked between Daredevil and Robin. "And this is-"

"We've met."

Under his mask, Spiderman had somewhat of an unsurprised look; that explains why he was evasive earlier.

Matt on the other hand, got a little red. "Yeah, by the way, that whole thing was bad situation. I'm not the bad guy kid."

Robin fumed slightly. He straigtened up a little and crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid. And you made yourself look pretty suspicious back there."

Daredevil had a sharp reply on his tongue when Spiderman interrupted him, showing his more silver tongued side. "Well to be fair, we didn't know who you were either. We're heroes where we're from, and as you can see, we're not in Kansas anymore."

"You're not from Kansas. Kid Flash would have mentioned you two."

Spiderman had to keep himself from face palming.

"Do they not have Wizard-"

Daredevil cut him off this time.

"Not the point here web-head." He turned his attention on Robin. "What he means to say, is that we're not from here. We don't even know if we can get back to where we were."

Robin's eyes narrowed very slightly, trying to see if they were telling the truth or not. They look trustworthy enough. WWBD. What Would Batman Do?

Well Robin knew the answer to that. He'd probably beat the truth out of them.

But they weren't normal thugs. They were supers. And what could he do if Spiderman decided to web him up again? Those webs weren't that different from the sticky substance that he used in the Red X costume, but they were very different at the same time. After all, they were probably organic, and therefore had very different chemical properties that he wouldn't have a hope of dealing with if he didn't even know what it was. And it's not like Daredevil tried to kill them. Looking back on it, he _did _seem pretty disoriented.

Not to mention that it was raining, and almost two in the morning and he wanted to be sleeping. This was so not worth it.

So he did what any half asleep teenager would do.

He took the easy way out.

"Do you guys have a place to crash?"

* * *

**So...I don't know who to ship Robin with. It's between Kid Flash and Red X. **


	3. Chapter 3

By five in the morning, the house was filled with seven very tired teenagers.

The titans were scattered around the living room, Raven drinking her tea, Starfire hovering by Robin, and Cyborg was sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy who chose to complain loudly about being up so loud.

The two new comers stood awkwardly before them. "What was so important that we had to wake up at the crack of dawn? I need by beauty sleep!" Beast Boy had been going on like this for the last few minutes, until Raven cut in. "There's not enough time in the world." Beast Boy turned a shade of red that looked weird against his skin. Robin cut in before an argument could ensue.

"We're hosting two heroes from what they claim is a different universe."

Cyborg sat up at this. "What do you mean a different universe? How can we even trust them?"

His voice was stern. And Robin tiredly replied. "Raven and I sent some blood samples to Batman. He couldn't trace them to anyone. And they're pretty obviously from Earth."

Starfire spoke this time. "Then who are they?" Her voice was a little small as she hovered anxiously.

"I'm Spiderman, and this ray of sunshine is Daredevil." Matt punched him in the arm. Hard. Even if it didn't really hurt, Peter rubbed the spot a little. Robin nodded. The detective inside him really wanted to know their secret identities even though it wouldn't do much good considering that they shouldn't even exist here. And anyways, it wasn't like the team had an open identity policy to follow.

"How did you get here?" Cyborg got up from the couch, and approached them. "Laser beam." Matt spoke, and his voice was clipped, sharp, and as tense as his stance.

"What?"

"A laser thing hit us and sent us here." Spiderman, being the more scientifically capable of the two, contributed to the statement. "I think it was a poorly calibrated transportation ray. We didn't really get the bad guy to monologue long enough to explain what it did before _somebody _decided to rush in and-" "Who cares what it does as long as we stop it?"

Matt crossed his arms, and had his face set into a scowl. Spiderman chose not charge on in the discussion. "We just need to find a way back. Do you think you could help us?" Cyborg stroked his chin. "Maybe, it would take some time though." Starfire perked up a little. "Raven! Could the Wykkyd Kyd help to send them back?"

Raven's voice was grim. "I highly doubt it. There is an infinite number of alternate universes. The only conceivable way we could take them back through that method is by continuously dragging them universe through universe through universe and I doubt that I or Wykkyd would last long enough to find their universe."

"Well that's optimistic." Spiderman elbowed his friend in the side, and nodded.

The silence was slightly awkward in the living room of the tower, and no one knew how to fill the void. Until Beast Boy decided to break the silence with probably the most intelligent thing he would say at all that day.

"Dude, I'm starving!"

The rest of the titans, and the two strangers nodded in agreement and Spiderman let out a laugh. "This kid definitely has his priorities straight!" Raven threw a somewhat irritated look his way. "Don't encourage him."

"Yes ma'am." Cyborg left the living room to venture into the kitchen, suddenly in his element. He set to work making a tall tower of pancakes, eggs, waffles, some left over pink goo that tasted like zorka berries.

He set the food out on the island, and everyone set to serving themselves, except for the Daredevil, who found his plate being filled for him.

"I can do it myself." He tried to make his voice sound irritated.

"I know" Spidey was used to this sort of situation, having had to deal with Matt and his anti-help agenda for about a year now. In the end, Matt huffed and swiped his plate off the counter, making his way to an unoccupied seating area at the corner of the couch.

"So you guys are heroes." Robin started out by stating the obvious and inching closer to the chewy nougat centre that was the set of strangers before him. _No shit Sherlock_

Spiderman spoke for them, since he was better tempered while he was in costume. "Yup. We both kind of started around the same time, but we met a few months into our respective careers."

Robin nodded, and sat back wondering what else to ask about.

"What kind of powers do you two have?" He couldn't help but be curious about that after all. "I have super strength, and the ability to climb walls."

"What about that stuff you shot at me?" Matt laughed into his pancakes, and Peter ignored him, while showing Robin the inside of his wrists.

"These are web shooters. Basically bioengineered spider web. It's great stuff." Robin nodded again, and looked at the Daredevil. "What about him?" Matt set his plate down on the small table in front of the couch was a sharp 'click'. "What about you don't talk about like I'm not here? Especially when you're still treating us like enemies here?" Peter sensed the sudden tension in the room, and sought to pacify everyone, Matt first and foremost though.

"Come on, he doesn't-"

"I can _hear _it. He's mentally cataloguing all this information so he can take us down later if he thinks that we're a threat." The Daredevil stood up and faced Robin.

His eyes were narrowed, and Robin looked ready for a fight to happen. Peter looked between them, and grabbed the Daredevil, bringing him down by the shoulders.

"Okay, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the roof top today."

He tried to lighten the mood a little bit, but Matt was still tense near him.

Raven chose this time to step in. "That's enough. We're all friends here." Robin and Daredevil looked a little dubious at this, but she pressed on. "Despite that, we're strangers, which means that there is a lack of trust." Robin gave her a look that clearly said, "duh". "So we need to start trusting each other, and put a bad beginning behind us, to make room for a better one."

Starfire smiled and clapped. "We should do the hanging out! It would be most fun!" Matt looked at her like she was insane. "We can go to the mall!"

Yes alien girl. Let's go to the mall as a group of masked vigalantes. How is that a good idea?

But of course, Spidey would agree.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. We have a clothing situation that we need to work out." _That, _was something that Matt agreed with. Begrudgingly, but he still agreed practicality.

Looks like they were going to the mall.

* * *

**This was unbeta'ed end of story. **

**Thank you Mad Bobert.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, to see seven emails in my inbox today was astounding! It just made my day :) **

**Thank you Candyapples101!**

**I just wanted to address something, it hasn't been asked, but I'd just like to get it straight. Unfortunatley, in the case of Spiderman and Daredevil, all I have to go on is the movies. And cartoons. So there will more than likely be OOCness. As for Daredevil, as you can tell, I'm keeping him in his more gruff alter ego even though he's a teenager here. **

**Later on, I'm hoping to come back to this, at least to expand on the shopping scene, but I really needed something to get my mind of things. **

**And well, it's 11:15 as I'm typing this note, and I feel so mentally and physically exhausted -_-"**

**On a final note...**

**While writers should always write for themselves, it never hurts to have a little extra encouragment.**

Lo and behold, the Titans actually wore a casual look to the mall. A bit of a change of pace in honour of their guests. With Robin and Beast Boy both sporting jeans and a t-shirt, with Cyborg and Raven in jackets, they walked alongside Star Fire who wore her normal outfit, and Matt and Peter who were lent clothes.

"I feel so naked right now." Matt crossed his arms, and walked next to Peter like normal. Luckily, Robin was able to give them sunglasses so that they could conceal their identities. Matt had never been more grateful for his gift.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was giving them a tour of the mall.

"...And that's the GAP where all the preppy kids go. Personally, I think it's all this big underground operation to make people dress in those weird pastelly polo shirt clothes. Like this one time, I had to fight a tofu alien and-,"

Just as Beast Boy stopped to strike a fighting pose in the middle of the mall, his story was interrupted.

"Shut up." Ravens monotone voice practically brought a rain cloud over Beast Boy's head, and Matt let out a laugh. He whispered to Peter, "She's growing on me" and walked on.

Peter however, was interested in the story. "Tofu alien? Are you making that up?"

"Dude. I'm green. She's an alien. You can climb walls. And you don't buy a tofu alien?"

Peter laughed, "Well, I guess. But next thing you'll tell me, it decided to kidnap all the cows and make crop circles." Beast Boy deflated a little at that, and the trek through the mall continued silently.

They'd gone through a few shops already, Matt pretending to look through the racks, and Peter picking things out for him. It was a good thing that relationships are built on trust. However, Peter couldn't help but sneak in shirt with a campy Hawaiian print.

They exited another store, and something suddenly occurred to Matt.

"How do you guys pay for this?"

Robin looked a little surprised at that. "What?"

Matt chewed the inside of cheek and continued. "Well, unless everything is backward here, vigilantism is illegal, and it's not a paying job. And from what I've seen, you guys just sit on your asses until something comes up."

Robin opened and closed his mouth a little. "We don't just sit around all day. We train too. And how is it your business?"

"Whoa, someone's getting a little defensive." Peter rolled his eyes, wondering how he ended up with the most confrontational person on the planet.

"I'm not getting defensive! I have a legitimate means of getting this money." It was Ravens turn to roll her eyes, and she erected a small force field between them.

"I refuse to continue mediating between you two. You both are old enough to be mature, and you are both on the same side. So stop trying to get under each other's skin." Raven took down the wall, and Matt moved to the other side of Peter.

Peter, almost feeling some heat coming off of Matt, decided to start bumping his hand against the other's, prompting a sharp look, and some distance. Peter chuckled a little, even though the gesture stung him a little.

"Are you two together?" Both Matt and Peter's heads snapped around to Cyborg, who noticed the exchange.

Matt felt his face heat up, and Cyborg pressed on. "I mean, Rob's gay too, he doesn't think we know though. I don't know if it's some leader thing of his or if he's worried that we'd think less of him but..." He trailed off there, glancing at the aforementioned leader, who was currently preoccupied with arguing about video games with Beast Boy.

"...How could you tell?" Matt was still blushing, and his voice was softer now.

"Well, we all had our different ways of finding out. Raven's an empath, so she's pretty close to his feelings. Beast Boy could practically smell the pheromones coming off when he's around someone he thinks is hot. Me, I found his porn stash on the computer." Peter burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the four other Titans.

"uh, I remembered a pretty great joke."

Star Fire approached him, and broke into a grin. "Oh, I love jokes! Could you please tell us?"

Matt smirked a little, as Peter floundered. "Well, it's a science joke, so you might not get it..."

"Don't worry; the only one who might not get it is Beast Boy."

"Hey!"

Peter racked his brain for a joke, and delivered it pretty quickly. "So an atom goes up to another atom, and says, 'I think I lost an electron!' so the other one replies, 'Are you positive?"

Cyborg let out a forced chuckle, while Matt laughed at the fact that it wasn't funny. Peter took this in stride and shrugged.

"It's not my fault that all the good chemistry jokes argon."


End file.
